Seduced with ACDC
by lazymangodancer
Summary: A PreHBP oneshot with Harry seducing Draco. With ACDC lyrics. Hence the title. This means slash.


**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way own Harry Potter and its characters, which belong to the lovely JKR, or any of the lyrics from the songs 'Big Balls' and 'Let Me Put My Love into You', which belong to the band AC/DC.

**Author Note:** This is my first ever fanfiction and I'm quite nervous about it. So, if you feel like reviewing, please be nice-ish. Also, this is slash, boy/boy kissing, homosexual situations, whatever you want to call it. If you don't like that, just don't read this story. And if anything is wrong with it (OOC-ness, AU-ness, ect…) I blame the fact that I am a dumb blonde American teenager and therefore not responsible for my actions.

It was a Saturday night right before dinner, and Draco Malfoy was doing as his father instructed him to, as usual, because he had little choice in the matter. At this moment it wasn't anything special, as it was just an ordinary day in his seventh year at Hogwarts, so Draco was doing what Malfoys do best- flaunting his wealth and lineage and ridiculing those less powerful. He didn't really like doing it, but the more he pleased his father, the longer the senior Malfoy agreed to put off his Death Eater initiation. But Draco knew that it couldn't be much longer now, so he found himself wishing that Potter or Dumbledore would just hurry up and kill that bastard already. He was currently bragging about his family's social position or some such nonsense when he saw Potter himself approaching, striding confidently down the hallway. He was wearing ripped and torn dragon hide pants, boots, and jacket, and for some reason he was bleeding slightly from a cut that ran down his cheek. Draco ignored him, and his weird feeling of concern for him, and continued to brag about his mother's latest social event, though he really couldn't care less. Then he heard it- Harry Potter's voice by his ear, low and mocking and … singing? "I am upper upper class high society, God's gift to ballroom notoriety. And I always fill my ballrooms, the event is never small, the social pages say I've got the biggest balls of all." Draco stared at him, shocked, but Potter continued singing, still in that mocking tone. "I've got big balls, they're such big balls, and they're bouncy big balls…"

Granger came up behind them, but she just rolled her eyes at Potter's antics. "Really Harry, do you honestly think Malfoy of all people listens to Muggle rock music?" Draco watched, only slightly less confused, as Potter turned to Granger with a huge grin and snatched her up to twirled her around, before setting her down and saying, "Riddle's dead." Then he turned and strode off to the Great Hall where the students were now gathering for dinner, leaving a very confused Draco and a tearful and overjoyed Granger to follow behind him.

By the time Draco sat at the Slytherin table Potter was nearing the high table where Dumbledore sat. Draco noticed that Professors Snape and Lupin were missing from their seats. Potter stood silently in front of the table and turned towards the Great Hall doors, which were opening to let in a large number of strange people wearing battle torn robes, the missing Professors among them. Potter confidently looked into Dumbledore's annoyingly twinkly eyes and said, "Sir, the monster known as Voldemort is dead, and most of his Death Eaters are captured." In the awestruck silence that followed this announcement Potter smirked and said, "Muggle handgun- he never saw it coming."

This was enough to break the silence as hundreds of students erupted in cheers- half of them didn't even know what the hell a handgun was, but the dread and danger of the world was gone and that was all that mattered. Potter was then surrounded by eager admirers as he made his way back to the Gryffindor table to be hugged by Hermione and Ron. Draco just watched everything in shock. He was finally free. He could paint Malfoy Manor pale pink, date a Muggle man, and use pictures of Voldemort in a tutu as a dart board and his father couldn't do a thing about it. A smile, an expression which most people had never seen before, crept onto his face. He caught Potter looking at him over the heads of the reveling students. Their eyes connected and Draco smiled wider before looking away quickly, blushing slightly (another new facial expression) at showing real emotion to Potter. He continued to look down at his food until he felt warm breath at his ear and that husky voice singing, "…Let me put my love into you, babe. Let me put my love on the line. Let put my love into you, babe…" Draco stared in shock at Harry's very close face and said lowly, "Potter, if you don't get out of my face I'm going to do something you probably won't like."

"And what would that be?" Harry asked, smiling slyly.

"Kiss you." Hearing this, the Savior of the Wizarding world smiled widely and kissed him hard. The former rivals broke apart when air became necessary, and amid the catcalls and cheers, they smiled shyly at one another. 'Yes', Draco thought, 'I'm free to date whoever I like. And the one I like would conveniently piss off my imprisoned father." He smirked at that, and kissed Harry again. Free.

Hermione watched her best friend across the Great Hall, shaking her head and smiling amusedly. "Harry, Harry, Harry. Of all the music to seduce the 'love of his life' with, he chooses AC/DC."

Dumbledore watched, eyes twinkling happily, from his seat at the Head table. He wondered how this strange Muggle music of Harry's had achieved Inter House unity so spectacularly. Perhaps he should have the Sorting Hat sing some next year. Yes, he would most certainly have to have Minerva look into that.


End file.
